I Run this Town
by KatietotheBrown
Summary: Isabella Swan runs La Push High School. She has 2 best friends and is madly in love with Todd. Untill she laid Eyes on Paul. Has she finally met her match? Will Paul be able to make her fall in love with him? Well I guess you'll just have to find out. *****My first fanfic***** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT
1. I run this shit

"Alright, so let get this started. My name Is Isabella Swan and I go to La Push high with my close friends Kaci and Bailey. Just to put this simply, we run this shit." I said to my shrink. "I don't fucking know why I'm here. Nor do I care." "You are here because of your recent behavior towards Jessica." She said like She knew something I didn't.

Well, I did beat the shit out of her. But I did have a good reason. "She tried to flirt with Todd. He is mine and everyone should know. Well, if you don't I don't give a shit." With venom in my words. "You know you don't own him." I swear to god this bitch will die. "Look here shrink bitch, I don't know who you think you are and frankly I don't give a fuck but we are meant for each other."

Now she did something that really surprised me. "Listen you little shit I am done with teenagers like you who think they run the shit. I hate my job because of people like you." You can see the anger in her eyes. I would have been scared if I didn't run this shit. "I think this might be the start of something beautiful." I smirked. She looked stunned. "Alright I think we're done for the day" She looked exhausted. "Bye Miss. Call"

~Monday~

Well the thing about my friends is that we are really protective over each. So when I found out the Jessica tried to flirt with Todd she got her ass beat 3x as much. Fucking bitch. Well I didn't get suspended like I was told I was going to. I never get in trouble because everyone is fucking crazy about me. We have very small High School. We only have 792 people in our school District.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize Todd coming up from behind me. "Hey babe!" He makes me so happy. "Hey love. I missed you" I said as a I cuddled into him. "Yea, no more getting in trouble over me." Those eyes. Those fucking blue eyes. His Blonde hair. His perfect body. He was just fucking perfect in every way. I crave him and his touch, his voice, his everything. It's safe to say I'm an addict. I look up into his eyes and get lost.

"Break it up love birds" Bailey says sarcastic. "Whatever blackbird." Said Todd. Todd gave us all nickname when we were little. Bailey has black hair and Brown eyes. She is 5ft tall and very skinny. Every guy chases after her but she declines all of them. She just not the girlfriend type.

"Where is Kaci at?" I asked Bailey. I miss my partner in crime. "She had a rough night last night. I don't know if she is going to be here" She sounded worried. "What the hell happened?" (Again we are very protective of each other) "You can't do anything irrational, alright?" I was getting annoyed. "Just fucking tell me." "Jessica sister jumped her."

"Babe, come down" He tried, I know he did. "I will fucking kill her" I stormed up and went to the Lunch Room. I was walking so fast I ran into someone. I looked up and I felt the world shift. These eyes these pretty brown eyes now own every inch of my soul. I knew at that moment that there was nothing I wouldn't do for them.

Fucking Paul Lahote


	2. So tell me more about Paul

"So tell me more about Paul" My shrink asked. She looked like she really did care. "He's a prick to put it simple. A prick. He has been dating Jessica on and off for about a year now. He fucks anything that walks and he is in a gang. Not even one of those cool 'Fuck with me and I'll kill you' type gangs. More like 'I watch you while you sleep.' type shit." I was fucking going crazy after Monday. Why do I feel connected to him? I don't understand. I love Todd with my whole heart but every since that moment that our eyes met it's changed. It's Changed so much in a little amount of time.

"Have you changed your opinion about him?" She asked. I don't know how to answer that. Have I? Of course not. Why am I even here thinking about him when I could be with Todd, the love of my life. Todd is perfect in every way. Don't get me wrong Paul is fucking gorgeous too but Todd Is my soul mate.

"Bella. Bella! BELLA!" My shrink shouted rudely If I do say so myself. "Huh? What?" Maybe not the best response. "Don't go all space zombie on me, ok?" I can manage that, right? "So what happened after you guys locked eyes?" Nosy bitch. "Well, he said shit and his Asshole friends started laughing. One thing lead to another and I cussed them out." Again maybe not the best response. "Can you say anger management?" I don't think she understands that I will kill her. "I don't think you understand that I will kill you." I regret nothing.

"Whatever, what did you do to Jessica?" Oh don't remind me of that bitch. "Well, she was in the bathroom at the wrong time and now she has a broken nose and she accidently fell down a flight of stairs." True story, It happened, I was there. Don't fuck with me, my boyfriend or my friends. You will fucking die. "No comment. So how has Todd reacted to your new found love for Paul?" He doesn't need to know. "He hasn't" I really hate lying but It had to be done. "HA! So you do love Paul. Love at first sight. Huh that doesn't happen often." Shit. "I'll be on my way"

~Friday~

"Babeeeeeeeeeee" Todd said. I love him with my whole fucking heart. I really do but I'm so god damn annoyed. "What the fuck do you want?" Yea I know worst girlfriend ever. "All your love and attention." Nope. "Well, I can't do that because there is food, Netflix and my dog." My favorite things in the world. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Please don't start with me. "Todd please don't." I don't think I'll be able to handle it right now. "I'm so fucking done with you. You've been acting like a total bitch ever since Monday. Frankly, I'm done with it. We need a break. We've been around each other to long." The thing is my heart feel free. It feels like the chains are gone. This isn't right. I thought I loved this man In front of me. "If you feel that way then I don't give a fuck. If you're not happy then leave. It doesn't feel right anyway." I rarely ever show my emotions. So don't expect that often.

"I guess it's over then isn't?" That stupid to ask. "Of course it's over." With that being said I left him with his mouth hanging open. I tend to have that effect on people. I'm not going to deal with the teachers bullshit today so I'm skipping. I need a smoke anyway. As I walk towards first beach I just start to feel so at home. I don't think I've ever felt this alive. As I sit on the long Jacob black and I sat and played on when were little. I missed hanging out with Jacob. He was like the little brother I never had. My dad and his dad go way back.

When his mom died Jacob was over at my house playing and his dad pulls up and even as a child I can see the look of sadness on his face. My dad had gotten a phone call earlier. Billy stepped foot and the house and just collapsed. My poor Jacob went over and starting crying asking Billy what happened. Dad got Billy on the and all Billy said is Sarah had died. Jacobs screams haunt me to this day.

When we went to funeral Jacob fell on the coffin and started scream 'LET MY MOMMY GO'. It haunts me to this day. WE haven't hung out a lot because of Todd. Maybe we'll get to hang out more now. "Hey are you ok?" I jumped off the log and looked up. Those eyes. "I'm fine, thanks." Why am I nervous? I'm Bella Swan I don't get to be nervous. "Playing hooky are we?" He smirked. I fucking love smirks. "I'm doing the damn thing." I've realized how tall he was. Maybe my eyes lingered to long on his mid section. "Checking me out?" Another smirk. Damn he was hot. "Maybe I was. It's not like your going to do anything about it." I'm good at this game. He looked stunned. "Who said I wouldn't?"

"Well, I know you're not." Let's face it. I'm a pro. He got down only inches from my face. "Don't play with fire little girl. You might get burned." Fuck, He was hot. "Good thing I'm fire resistant." With that I closed the gap and our lips met and it was phenomenal . He rough lips burning against mine it was amazing until. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

PLEASE REVIEW! IT REALLY MEANS SO MUCH TO ME. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTION DON'


End file.
